


A little sincerity is a dangerous thing

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bandom - Freeform, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never imagined that he would turn around one day, look at his brother and realise that Mikey was beautiful.   From Realisation to Acceptance, five scenes between Gerard realising he wants his brother, to acknowledging that there is nothing he can do to stop it, and that all he can do is accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little sincerity is a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> Christmas Challenge. So I was challenged to write angsty schmoopy Waycest using the quotation - A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal.

**Realisation**

 

Gerard supposes it was doomed to happen eventually. He and Mikey have always been close, closer than a lot of siblings that he knows. They've shared memories, dreams and even girlfriends before now.  
But he never expected this to happen.

He never imagined that he would turn around one day, look at his brother and realise that Mikey was beautiful. He never thought that seeing his brother walk into a room would be enough to make his throat dry and set his pulse racing. He never dreamed that just thinking about Mikey would be enough to make his heart swell with something more than just brotherly love.

He doesn't know how he could have missed it. Mikey is beautiful - both within and without. Not only that but he understands Gerard better than anybody else. Gerard somehow doubts that Mikey would understand this sudden need that Gerard has though. This forbidden desire that he felt within him - to touch and love his brother.

 

**Acknowledgement**

 

Gerard grins at Mikey before beginning to unwrap his present. As always the wrapping is the most hideously garish design Gerard has ever seen. Mikey sometimes spends longer looking for the wrapping than the actual presents. Gerard's never too sure what that says about Mikey's mind, or his own for that matter.

He knows that it's a book. He's curious as to what it is though. Each year Mikey manages to find him unusual books; books Gerard wouldn't normally buy for himself but he always finds he enjoys them.

The Artist as a Critic (Parts 1 and 2) by Oscar Wilde. Interesting. He opens the front cover and runs his fingers over the written inscription on the inside.

_A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal.   
To the best brother in the world. M _

He swallows back the surge of emotion that threatens to overtake him – love, desire, hope, guilt - and looks up. Mikey is staring at him with an odd expression and Gerard realises, a moment too late, that he's been way too open. He guesses that his thoughts had been written as clear across his face as the inscription he's holding in his hands and he knows that no matter what happens now he's screwed. He watches as Mikey took a step toward him and then he turns and runs.

 

**Rejection**

 

Gerard is sitting in the dark and playing music, again. It's a last ditch, desperate attempt to drown out his thoughts but it isn't working. He's done a lot of that since his desperate Christmas escape, since running from his brother's dawning realisation. He's avoided Mikey these last few weeks, ignoring the phone calls and increasingly angry text messages. Even when he's been in the same room as Mikey he's made sure that there are others surrounding them. Ensuring that at no point are they alone together.

He's ignored the pleading looks Mikey has thrown his way. He's the older; he's supposed to protect Mikey, not want to corrupt him. He cannot and will not allow himself to feel this way. It's hard though. He can't stop himself thinking about Mikey; about how it would feel to run his hands over Mikey's body. To touch and be touched back. He will not give in though; he's stronger than that. He has to be.

 

**Insistence**

 

"We need to talk."

Gerard shakes his head. _No!_ he thinks. _We really don't._ At least not about this. Gerard's not stupid; he knows exactly what Mikey is going to bring up.

It's not helping that Mikey is wearing his resolute face – the sincere one. Gerard digs his nails into his palms. He hates it when Mikey does that. It's so difficult to resist.

Mikey steps closer to him and Gerard slumps deeper into his chair, trying to make himself as small as he possibly can; trying to disappear.

"Gerard, this isn't just about you. I know what you're feeling."

Gerard just shakes his head again. How can Mikey possibly know? He starts to try and say that and Mikey holds up his hand.

"Just shush for a moment, Gerard. I know because I'm right there with you. And yes, I know it's socially and legally wrong. I know we're brothers and all that but ... I want you as much as you want me. "

Gerard takes a deep shuddering breath. He wants to put his hands over his ears, deny what he's hearing. He knows though, if he does that, Mikey won't forgive him.

Mikey continues. "This isn't just your choice. It's mine as well and I choose this. I choose to see how this goes."

Gerard swallowed, his mouth dry as he realised exactly what Mikey was saying.

 

**Acceptance**

 

Gerard hangs his jacket up before turning to the bed. He smiles. Mikey is sprawled out under the covers, taking over the whole bed as he sleeps. This is nothing new, of course. Gerard has learned to accept that his brother has managed to take over his bed as well as his life.

Mikey is possessive about what he considers to be his – whether it is Gerard or Gerard's bed. He's proved that with the marks Mikey's scattered over Gerard's body.

Gerard is pretty much okay with that. He likes it when Mikey marks him, physically claiming him, reinforcing the sincerity of Mikey's words to him.

He'd agonised a lot after Mikey confronted him, not sure whether or not he should allow himself to take what he wanted. What Mikey said they both wanted. To move their relationship to something more intimate. In the end though there was no real choice, especially after he'd pulled Mikey to him that first time, felt his brother's lips against his own. The taste and flavour of Mikey exploding through him had been ecstasy and Gerard had almost immediately been hooked.

Gerard doesn't know how this will end, but as he looks down at Mikey sleeping in his bed, he's happy. Mikey is happy as well and, in the end, that is really all that matters.


End file.
